Fay's Only Wish
by Enonyymi
Summary: This is a Christmas present for all the fans of "We Wish You a KuroFay Christmas"! A direct sequel to the Tsubasa Advent Calendar. Pairing is KuroFay, lemon-ish oneshot.


**Author:** Enonyymi and Punainenpuolukka.**  
Warnings:** Contains male/male, and is very graphic, having sexual content!**  
Disclaimer:** We do not own Tsubasa. All the characters mentioned within are property of CLAMP.  
**A/N:** This is a present for all the fans of the Tsubasa Advent Calendar or "We Wish You a KuroFay Christmas"! Do enjoy it and have a very merry Christmas! (My very first Kuro/Fay-fanfic, which is M-rated! Yay!)

* * *

Fay and Kurogane had silently withdrawn to their bedroom. There were candles on the table, which gave a little bit of soft light into the otherwise dark room. Kurogane stomped to the bed and sat down with his present. Fay had followed him into the room, but had stopped and was now leaning to wall, observing the dark man with his heated gaze. The wine that they'd drank earlier had started to take a slight effect now, making Fay cheeks blush a little. Kurogane ha put the present on the bed and was just about to remove the damn outfit, but he was stopped by Fay's remark:

"Kuro-rin," he said slowly, emphasizing the little nickname at the end, "don't take it off yet."

"Why shouldn't I?" the ninja grumbled. The costume was a bit itchy and Kurogane was feeling hot in it, not only because of the mage's obvious sexual suggestions that he was giving with his gaze.

Fay walked up to the bed, placed the present on it and hopped beside his lover. Then he grabbed the present and handed it to Kurogane, letting their fingers touch for a few, lingering seconds. "You should open it, now."

Kurogane started to open the present that he had gotten. Kurogane's gift was one paperback book Maganyan, featuring the ninja-manga that he liked to read. Fay let Kurogane examine the book for a while, but then he grabbed it from his large hand and placed it on the table.

"Oi, mage, I was reading it!" Kurogane growled. Fay placed his index finger on the ninja's lips, while tugging the waistband of his red pants.

"There's still my present that I've not received yet..." he leered and licked his lips like a cat in heat. Kurogane was a bit pissed off, because he'd had to dress up as Santa, so he tried to look as uninterested as he could, with a horny mage in his lap though.

"What present?"

"Can't you remember, Kuro-tan? I think I mentioned it when the children were writing their wislists, hmm?"

Then Kurogane remembered.

* * *

_"Ok, I got it. But is there... Is there anything you'd like?"_

_"That's very sweet of you to ask, Kuro-sama," the blonde had smiled to him._

_"Well?"_

_"Hmm, perhaps you?" he had still smiled and kissed Kurogane on the cheek._

_

* * *

_"You want me for Christmas?" Kurogane asked uncertainly and grabbed Fay's hand, preventing it from sliding underneath his pants, which it had almost did.

Fay gave a little nod, trying to rub his crotch against the other man's body.

"That's right, Kuro-myu... I want you. Now," he said, pulling the man into a passionate kiss. Their teeth scraped against each other and their lips were pressed together with more force than usually. The kiss would have lasted longer, if Kurogane hadn't deciced to push the mage away.

"Stop it, mage," Kurogane said and held the smaller man in his place, "you ain't getting me for free, you know."

Fay looked at him with a surprised look on his pale face and Kurogane continued, when he knew that the mage's attention was completely on him: "You'll have to give me some 'service' first. That's what you get from making me wear these clothes."

"Oh, I see." Fay said and pulled a little bit away from Kurogane. "Well, I guess you deserve some 'service'. But I'm a good, virtuous boy so I'm going to get my present immediately after this..."

"You a good, virtuous boy? Don't fuck with me, mage. You always turn into an even bigger pervert when you get wasted," Kurogane grumbled as Fay had crawled to the other side of the bed, so that now they were a little over a meter away from each other. Fay was looking at Kurogane intensively and the said man could obviously see that the blonde was up to something.

"Well, you're always thinking naughty things too, Kuro-pippi..." with that, Fay started remove his clothes slowly. First the pants went flying across the air, only to be followed by Fay's white shirt. They landed across the room, but neither one of the two men took notice in it.

Fay sat in front of Kurogane, his legs shamelessly spread so that the ninja could see everything. Absolutely everything.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Fay brought one hand to fondle his golden locks in quite a seductive manner and slid his other hand to his stomach. Fay gave a little laugh and whispered:

"I'm giving you some extra-special 'service', Kuro-cchi. Just sit back and watch."

Kurogane rested obediently against the pillows, when he realized Fay's intentions. The ninja was going to get a hardcore masturbation show. He kept his eyes focused on Fay as he took his cock in his hand and started stroking it slowly with his long, slim fingers. His right hand wandered to his perk nipple, rubbing it as he thrusted into his hand. Kurogane stared hungrily down there and couldn't stifle the low groan that escaped from his mouth.

"Oh, you sure... are enjoying," the mage whimpered and gave his cock a sharp stroke, "this! Aah!"

Kurogane licked his lips and tried his best to stop his hand from slipping under his own pants, unsuccessfully nevertheless. Fay had tilted his head back and opened his eyes to glance at the other man scoldingly, but managed to give him only a little pout. "Kuro-wan, I'm supposed to service you, youre... not supposed to do that for yourself."

The darker man lifted his other hand to open the buttons of the outfit's shirt, but he was stopped by Fay's throaty order. "I said... not to take it off," Fay moaned when he managed to see Kurogane's huge cock glimpse from under his pants, "like I said earlier... red is totally your color."

He let go of his cock and crawled over to Kurogane, his fingers starting to tug at the waistband of the pants and caressed Kurogane's aching length. Fay's hand slipped under the warm fabric and gave Kurogane a long stroke, which made him moan lowly. Fay's tongue came to caress his top lip and he leaned down, his breath tickling Kurogane's crotch.

"Oh, have you always been this big, Kuro-chinko?" then without any warning, Fay took Kurogane's cock deep in his mouth, making the ninja think of yanking the blonde up. Even though the idea of a terribly great blowjob was alluring, Kurogane feared that he'd spoil this moment by exploding into an orgasm when the mage's pink tongue would touch his aching length. Fay's hand came up to massage Kurogane's balls, while he was licking the tip of the hard member. Kurogane buried his fingers in Fay's hair and he sucked his own fingers before he slid them to the mage's bottom and pushed one long finger inside.

"Ah!" he moaned as another finger came to stretch him, rubbing him in places that made him moan in ecstasy. Fay lifted his head so could look in Kurogane's lust-filled eyes. "Kuro-chu..."

Kurogane squirmed out of his pants and threw his shirt away with the rest. He pointed at his cock and said strongly: "Ride me."

Fay smiled at him slyly and looked at him with his blue, lust-filled eyes and muttered: "I see that you like being beneath me."

Kurogane growled at him. ""Shut up and get your skinny ass over here, I know you want this."

Fay laughed with his voice thick with desire and move up to straddle his lover, positioning Kurogane's cock between his pale, slim thighs.

They locked their lips together while Kurogane entered Fay slowly, tenderly. Fay covered his face with kisses and whispered:

"You're my best Christmas present ever."

* * *

They were coming closer to the egde, for the third time. Time was no longer even a concept to them, since every second felt like an hour of complete pleasure. Fay was mewling, moaning and making other, quite loud sounds as Kurogane jerked his cock, aligning the strokes with his sharp thrusts. Then he hit that oh-so-sweet spot inside Fay, making the blonde cry out in utter satiisfaction. He came on Kurogane's hand, only to be followed by Kurogane, who came just a few seconds later, releasing himself inside his hot lover.

Fay collapsed on top of his chest and tried to catch his breath. Kurogane pulled the blanket over them, but remained still buried inside Fay. The said blonde's arms rose and lazily hung around the other's strong neck.

"Did you like your gift?" Fay asked and pulled Kurogane into a quick kiss.

"Hnn," he answered with his tongue in Fay's mouth.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?"

Kurogane stroked Fay's head, while fighting from the sleep that came him. He turned his gaze to the mage, who wasn't quite that strong and had already fallen asleep on his chest. Kurogane pressed a little kiss on top of Fay's head and whispered so quietly that he even couldn't hear it himself:

"Merry Christmas, Fa... mage."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
